Broken Delicacy
by AhouKaho
Summary: Her whole existence was a lie.She was mistreated and degraded verbally. She was taken from whoever she should've been because of who she was. An artifact to the hunters and vampires. Can the love of the older hunter save what's already been lost? TougaxO
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! _

_Welcome to my potentially awesome Vampire Knight fanfiction. Before you start reading I have some things to say;  
1. This story does not follow the canon storyline.  
__2. It does not happen in Kurosu Academy  
__3. Yuuki barely even/does not exist  
aaanddd... that will be it! Thank you for reading!_

_(And if there are any -ahem- teachers here; read the bottom of the story. Thank you in advance ^^)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 – Decided fate**

**

* * *

**

_It was dusk. _

_Crimson filled the sky like blood, the clouds washing away the sight with its pure, white complexion. But just like anything else in the world; this symbolized nothing but disaster. Lethal disaster. _

_The wheater... the wheater was symbolic for life... _

_Crimson sky for murder... for crime. Loved ones lost, murdered, taken by illness... age. Death. It symbolized the loss of the ones we held dear. The ones we loved most and sometimes... they were all we had left. _

_The clouds, pure, white, soft and gentle. This symbolized that that pulled us out this mess. That one person... thing that saved us... for the moment. Saved us to have a life full of loss... holes. But it saved us; it gave us hope soon to be taken. _

_Because see... clouds... they brought rain, storms and snow. All that could ruin a perfect day... a cloudless day. The rain... it washed us clean... but it was cold, unwanted__...__ that's why we run from it. It symbolizes that one thing we have to go through to be a better person but it's hard... cold._

_Storms; a mass destruction of all we have. If you're lucky... if you're strong, everything stays in place. If you're rich, all will be well. But if you're poor... if you have so much, but the storm is too strong, you will lose... you will lose everything right after you think you're saved. _

_The snow... white... pure as the clouds. It symbolized that one thing... that one ugly happening in your life... covered. Covered with cold snow. It took just one person, to help you. To scoop away that snow... to save you with their warmth__...__ as a sun melting that away. But you had yet to find that person... and it's not easy... especially when you have no one left... because of the storm, because of the sky... the crimson sky. That it took it all away. _

_Those were the hardships of life. Everyone dealt with it differently. The wise took the rain, the clueless stayed with the storm and the naïve... the scared... they turned cold. They hid themselves away. Behind a pure and gentle complexion... calm looking while underneath, it was dirty, messy... wreckage covered to be a piece of art. _

_And then... darkness. The night overwhelming ones hart. The past events always staying... always haunting every time it turns dark. Dreams. Sleep. Nothing is peaceful anymore. To get through the darkness__...__ every time it haunts you... to survive until the first lightrays hit your sight. A false sense safety only experience those same hardships again... and again__...__ confronted... _

_Like a never-ending persecution._

_And it all started... with a crimson sky. Beautiful... but evil._

"We are here, miss,"

Cautiously, Akane half opened her eyes feeling the sun blind her as soon as it had the chance. The first thing she noticed was a cold, flat surface pressing against her cheek, sending shivers down her spine. It was so cold in the car... or so it seemed. She groaned lightly watching her warm breath fogging the cold window she was leaning on.

"Miss?"

"I'm fine, Tsutomu... don't worry," the young vampire sat up with much reluctance and gazed out of the window as she stretched herself. Her muscles felt sore and cramped from sleeping in the car and she had the most splitting headache. The youth almost regretted not getting comfortable and lie over the backseat like a normal person would.

But then again, Akane wasn't normal. She was a noble vampire. Rich, successful and above all powerful. She was expected to be someone for the lower level vampires to look up to. Someone that was worth having servants like Tsutomu.

But was it really all that simple? Akane wasn't at all stupid, yet she failed everything her family had hoped for her, all she was pushed to accomplish. But then again, unlike the rest of the Noble community, Akane hated the lifestyle she was living. She hated having to be perfect as a noble when it reality she wasn't. She wasn't in the least.

Akane was, as her father had told her to be, a disgrace to the Souma family. From her point of view this wasn't an insult... but a fact. It was too late for the girl's self confidence to be bruised, as far as she knew; she never had it in the first place.

As the only daughter of the Souma family, it was only natural to convey the family to honor. An inconvenience she'd always been bound to, one that she'd been accustomed to ever since she was born.

The Souma's were a wealthy and respected family among the many Level B and A vampires. They were amidst the top of the many clans, expected to be graceful, intelligent and above all the most successful and powerful. The three qualities Akane seemed to lack especially.

Their blood contained the largest amount of the pureblood DNA; they were close to being immortal. Yet they weren't, though they'd often tried to wed Souma clan members to purebloods in the hope of getting their heirs more and more powerful.

For generations sons and daughters within the Souma clan had succeeded the clan just nicely. The Souma's were known for their many famous lawyers, engineers and overall powerful men or women. It was in their blood. Though for Akane it was different.

Sometimes she even wondered whether she was truly a Souma... but a young women like her wasn't allowed to have such thoughts. She was forced to do as she was told and nothing less.

She _was_ the successor of the famous Souma clan, after all.

Though, Akane was neither incredibly graceful nor was she strong hearted as was expected from her. She would never succeed in the harsh world of business for she was kind and introverted... distant from all people... just because she could not relate to them. Not even her own family. Except one person. One person; her best friend.

As the black limo parked in front of the steps of the destinated manor, Akane performed a quick face check in the mirror. She couldn't imagine what would've been said to her if she attended the party with an unsightly mark on her face. An outrageous thought to think about.

Whilst exiting the car she diverted her gaze. She spotted other cars arriving on the driveway, unfamiliar cars. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip remembering what her mother had told her earlier that day. Special changes were on the way. For both Akane and the rest of the world.

And it was true; an important event like this no one could miss. A ball with vampires and hunters attending at the same time was truly a rare sight. For the first time peace had taken over both species.

The vampires and vampire hunters had made a peace treaty since decades, although many had broken this promise despite their superior's orders and hunted each other in secret anyway. It was since a couple of decades this was made public... and the superiors were furious.

For twenty years everyone blamed each other, the two species breaking into a war undeniable but secret to those who had no clue about them. Both parties pointed their fingers, blaming each other for starting this chaos. Though no one knew the true cause of it despite many trying to figure it out.

The superiors declared a war and the people they represented soon followed their example, murdering as they fought for their families; for their loved ones. Either that or they did it for bloodlust, power and their sanity, the chance to get back what they'd lost a long time a ago.

Akane sighed, she was extremely nervous. She met a hunter before and he wasn't the kindest of all people. The hunter had slammed her against the wall with his sword inches away from slitting her throat. She remembered being extremely terrified for she was an awful fighter. Luckily for her the hunter seemed to be coming down on something and had immediately let her go and ran off.

"Akane-sama, are you coming?" Tsutomu asked curiously, looking at the young vampire deeply lost in thought.

"Yes? Ah... Yes, I'm coming," Akane smiled gracefully at the elderly driver and nodded respectfully in gratefulness, something no noble would ever do. It was unheard of for Nobles to friendly interact with anyone lower than the level B vampires. And they were very stern about it.

On the way into the building, Akane felt many stares linger upon her. There was a secret rivalry between many successful business men to have Akane wed to their sons, though the Souma family knew all too well about that. After all; she w_as _a Souma. To have their son married to someone from such a powerful, yet still accessible, lineage was almost a guarantee for their elderly days to be ensured and covered financially.

Akane sighed lightly; it had always been like that. She couldn't ever be friends with anyone. She was always at risk to be taken advantage of and because of that she was isolated.

"Come on, Akane-chan!" A cheerful voice interrupted her thoughts, "Why the long face?" the male put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer in a friendly side hug.

"You're one to talk, Takuma," Akane laughed lightly as she poked the blonde male's forehead. "And I'm not talking about your expression," she grinned teasingly.

"Eh~? That's mean Akane-chan!" Takuma exclaimed, his handsome face distorting with a hurtful expression. Though he knew Akane was joking, of course. Ever since they were young Akane had made fun of Takuma's looks despite the fact that the male was extremely handsome; many girls envied Akane for his friendship, though they wouldn't dare confront her with it.

"That's life, dear," Akane smiled sweetly at Takuma as she said so.

Takuma stuck out his tongue and took his best friend's hand, leading her inside. It was snowing and the roads were slippery, even the kerb stone was extremely hard to walk on and Takuma would in no way let Akane get hurt. It had always been that way. Ever since he met Akane when they were just five years old. She was like his little sister. No. She _was _his little sister for all he knew.

Takuma had always been there for Akane. Always by her side when she was sad or just bothered. He vowed that to himself. Having to be a noble was, unlike what people believed, a curse. A noble had to be perfect, mysterious, they had to set an example that they were all perfect, that their life was perfect. A noble wasn't allowed to show emotions, not even in front of their own family, you were forbidden that. And thus Takuma vowed to himself Akane would never have to experience what he had. That she'd never have to close her heart down like he had and that she had someone to listen to her whenever there was something wrong, like he missed.

In return, Takuma gained a wonderful friendship. Finally someone _he _could open himself up to. A girl so sweet like Akane was rare, a girl who wasn't just out for his looks. Just friendship. But they _did_ grow up together.

Once in, Akane and Takuma couldn't help but notice the hostile air floating around the vampires and hunters. Despite the so called peace treaty, there was no way they'd trusted each other and it couldn't be any more obvious.

"Akane!" Akane heard the booming voice of her father boom from below the mahogany staircase, beckoning his daughter over. Takuma seemed rather stricken when he noticed a black-haired young man also smiling in Akane's direction, standing next to her father.

Akane's eyes widened once having laid eye upon the young man as well. She knew him.

Kuran Kaname. One of the rare purebloods, one of the most powerful purebloods in the world, the only successor of the Kuran clan. His family had been killed when he was just a little boy. Many rumors spread along the nobles, some said they committed suicide, some said Kaname himself had killed them and some said murder. Murder from someone strong enough to kill purebloods like them.

"Kaname-senpai, hello," the girl smiled politely for the pureblood, not daring to stare directly in his yes. She was scared. Too scared. Even his presence was oppressing, so dark and powerful, as if one look would turn her to his eternal slave.

"Why hello, Akane, Takuma," the male greeted, his voice soft yet powerful.

Surprised, Akane looked up. She hadn't noticed Takuma had joined her side again, smiling cheerfully as ever.

"Hi, Kaname!" his smile was relaxed as opposed to Akane's which seemed to be stiff and so forced it hurt her. Takuma was always so familiar with Kaname... they were friends after all. But despite the many times Takuma had tried to get Akane to hang out with Kaname more, she simply refused and stayed her usual polite self towards him.

Kaname, of course, always had known this. From the day they'd first met, thanks for Takuma's cheerful ways, the girl had been careful with him. He knew she was scared of him, even when he was just a friendly little kid before his parents had been killed. Everyone admired him, wanted to play with him. Only Akane kept her distance.

"So, Kaname-sama," Akane's father had cut in before anyone could start a conversation, "About the agreement..." His voice lingered with the last world, suggesting Akane could not know about it.

"Ah yes," Kaname's eyes lingered on Akane a little more and then turned back, "I'd like some time to think, if that's not asking for too much. I have some priorities I must take care of first," he smiled politely.

"Of course, Kaname-sama, take your time," the old Noble bowed lightly, though his expression obviously stated his dissatisfaction with the delay. Though not daring to oppose the pureblood he kept silent as the Kaname excused himself and left. Even Takuma seemed uncomfortable.

"Fath-"

"You're late," the older noble sneered at his daughter, his stern face only cold and hostile towards the girl, though Akane only bowed, she was used to how she was treated after all.

"I deeply apologize father; the roads were covered with snow, Tsutomu-"

"Don't you dare use excuses for your faults," the older man growled, "Do you think you have the authority to disobey me? You have no powers, you're weak and useless."

"I know father, I apologize," Akane closed her eyes, a blockage welling up in her throat.

"It doesn't matter now. Just don't disgrace me while were here," The man growled and left after an obeying not from Akane who seemed awfully distraught.

Her father was right, after all. Akane had no powers, powers all nobles gained with birth, she was not powerful, yet she didn't know how she still obtained the aura around her, pointing out she was a noble blood vampire. What was wrong with her?

"Akane-," Takuma frowned, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder warmly, though she shrugged it off. It was then that he knew how hurt she was; it was only when she truly wanted to be alone that Takuma really had to worry for the girl.

"I just... I have to be alone," her voice cracked just before she finished her sentence, she could in no way control her tears now. The girl bit her lip tightly to keep herself from crying and darted out of the room as quickly as she could.

Akane wasn't paying attention to where she was going, although judging from the sudden cold that seemed to hit her in the face she figured she was outside. It was then that the girl freely let her tears stream down her face.

She sobbed her heart out, as she let herself drop on the little bench next to a tree. _Useless... weak... _The words her father had spat at her echoed in her head. She hated hearing these words, but she hated caring for them even more. Why did she care about this? So many times was this said to her, so many times had she been verbally abused. What was so different now?

She _was _weak. So weak to other's words. To care... was to be weak... wasn't it? Yet despite these thoughts she couldn't help but remember Takuma's words.

_"You should always stay your caring self, Akane." _he had smiled so gently at her, _"It's good to be sad sometimes. Feelings are what makes us who we are, right?" _

Feelings... Akane shook her head. What were feelings if they only made her feel like a piece of trash? As Akane wept, another frame oozed through the darkness, though she did not notice this being too engulfed in her own emotion.

A man gripped his gun tightly in his hand; his piercing blue eyes were narrowed as he made his way over to the presence. It was getting nearer... he was sure of it... a noble. He flicked his cigarette against the nearest wall and made no notice to it as it fell onto the white snow. What was a vampire doing in the garden? His suspicion was growing in his gut, there was no reason for a noble to be here in secret... unless if they made a plan.

The man growled lightly, he knew vampires weren't to be trusted. He knew it; he couldn't believe the association head would make a peace treaty with these bloodsucking beasts. They were nothing but monsters; their human form was just a disguise, hiding their disgusting nature. It's all they were and it's all they would ever be.

The black-haired man had experience with these nobles. They were strong, vicious. He had to act quickly if he didn't want to be killed.

Within a second the man had loaded his gun and pressed it against the girl's forehead, his eyes cold as ice, though to his surprise the girl didn't move. Despite her quickening pulse, she stared into her attackers eyes calmly.

Horror stricken, the man removed his gun immediately. She was just a child, a young girl, possibly in her teenage years. Her ebony locks covered half of her face, most of them plastered to her skin. The skin around her emerald eyes was red and swollen. She'd been crying. What was she doing on this muddy ground all alone? He wondered what had happened to her.

But then another thought truck him. Why did he care? She was a vampire... yet with these innocent childlike features he couldn't help but worry for the girl. She seemed at least ten years young than he was. Such a young, fragile figure. Again, the man interrupted his own thoughts. This girl was a vampire, he shouldn't worry. The man said nothing and wanted to walk away until he was stopped.

"Well...? Aren't you going to do it?" she asked, her light voice like a bell to the man's ears. "Aren't you going to kill me with that?"

The man turned around, he looked rather bored. "Do you want me to?" he asked. His voice was low yet warm, and so calm. It seemed one of his eyes was covered with a cloth

"Maybe,"

"Now why would a wealthy young girl like you feel like that? You probably didn't have worse than a sprained ankle, maybe some stitches." he said rather skeptically, lighting another cigarette and inhaling the smoke.

"Why would a hunter like you care about that? Isn't your job to kill us? What are you waiting for?" The girl countered, her gaze locked on the hunter's. She seemed to be decided on what she was trying to accomplish.

"I don't fight kids,"

"I'm not a child. I'm fifteen,"

"Sure you are," the man rolled his eyes, turning around, wanting to walk off on the girl, "You should wait another fifteen years to want to die, kid. Even longer than that,"

"Yeah... but I don't have that long," Akane sighed sadly as she watched the hunter disappear into the dark. And she wondered. She wondered if she'd ever see the man again.

Meanwhile in deep below the ground a, old businessman sipped his tea impatiently as he watched the black haired pureblood enter the room.

"Kaname-sama, you called me here?"

"I have indeed, Izanagi-san," the pureblood smiled a friendly smile at the noble, seating himself in front of the man, very much aware of the blonde eavesdropping against the door close by the door.

""Have you thought about the agreement?" Izanagi asked eagerly, putting his cup down.

"I have, Izanagi-san but... Akane is a precious artifact you have obtained. You said so yourself, why get rid of her now?"

"I'm beginning to doubt she is... _that_, Kaname-sama. I believe a pureblood might get something out of her... And if you can't. I regret to admit you must ban her from our world, Kaname-sama," Though regret was the last thing on the old noble's mind, it showed on his face.

"No need to lie, Izanagi-san," Kaname smiled gently, "I'm very much aware of your proposition. But I'm afraid I can't clean up after your mess."

"B-But Kaname-sama, if Akane _is _who we think she is and I give her to you, my debt will be paid!" the noble half begged, his voice seemed rather desperate.

"Indeed," the pureblood's expression was now serious. "But if she isn't who you think? What will you do then, Izanagi-san? What will you do when you prove to be inadequate again?"

Kaname's aura seemed even more oppressing than it already was, Izanagi cowered, his legs trembling and sweat dripping from his forehead. He was very much aware he was playing with fire.

"Kaname-sama, please! Please give me a chance. If she's not who she is you can use her for other things," the noble begged, "Isn't a human life enough for you?"

"Ex-human," Kaname corrected the noble, sighing. "Fine... Bring her tomorrow."

"Thank you, Kaname-sama. Thank you," The noble bowed deeply, he seemed rather relieved to get rid of the young girl and stumbled out of the room. "Ah! Takuma-kun!"

Takuma only smiled cheerfully, "Hello, Izanagi-san. I just came to tell Kaname dinner's almost ready,"

"Ah, yes, I must hurry as well," the man laughed and darted his way into the hall, happy to escape the heavy aura that was occupying the room. As soon as the man left Takuma, the blonde haired youth turned his attention to the pureblood, his face expression immediately turning serious.

"Thank you, Kaname,"

"It's okay, Takuma," Kaname smiled, this time a genuine smile, "I know how much you care for her... like a sister..." Takuma nodded and smiled, relieved. He knew that if Kaname hadn't taken up the offer, someone else would've.

"Please, Kaname. Please take good care of her," Takuma sighed.

"I will, Takuma," Kaname smiled at his friend.

_And it all began there. With a crimson sky, a crimson sky no one dared to noticed because they were too engulfed with hatred, love, worry and selfishness._

_

* * *

_

_I was actually planning on waiting to upload this, because I decided to hand this chapter in for my english punishment, but meh. I couldn't wait. I need to get this stuff uploaded the moment I finish it. I just hope she doesn't think I copied and pasted it or anything, and then still: _

Mrs. the Vulture, I want you to know that I have handed this in as punishment but I couldn't wait to upload. Hope you understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Hunt**

* * *

"Miss, just one more pull and then we're done, please, hold it together,"

"It's too tight, Nanako!" Akane groaned through gritted teeth, whilst the corset around her waist was pulled so tightly, all the air in her lungs was forced out through a single gasp. She was hunched over - or as far as she could hunch over - her desk, sweat dripping down her face.

"I'm sorry Akane-sama, but Souma-sama-,"

"I know, she ordered you to make me the complexion of perfection," She said the last three words in the pretentious voice her mother always spoke in and was pleased to hear that Nanako was chuckling lightly at the way she ridiculed the mistress of the house.

This day was Akane's birthday. She was 16; the exact age to be sold - or wed, as they prefer to say it - to a rich man, so she could make up for the fact that she fucked everything up and her family could still be somewhat proud of her. Of course, Akane wasn't even the least bit pleased with this, but she always knew this would be her faith and she had to accept that, even if she didn't know to whom she was wed to.

Her mother was extatic, of course, but she had the feeling it had everything to do with being rid of such a useless daughter and nothing to do with Akane's happiness whatsoever. But then again; what did she expect?

Akane sighed and - many layers of white cloth and lace later - she looked into the mirror. She wanted to smile at how pretty Nanako had made her, but she didn't. In fact; she'd never felt worse in her life. But then again; she also never felt as good as she looked right then.

"You look so beautiful, your husband is a very lucky man, I can see that," The old maid smiled fondly, placing her hands on Akane's shoulder in a very motherly way, but she could see that Akane's eyes were just empty green jades in her eye sockets.

Nanako was probably the only motherly figure Akane ever had, practically being raised by her, but even she could not bring a smile to that face at that moment. It was nearly time to leave the house, anyway. Akane doubted her family would be there to wish her a farewell, not that she cared much for it.

The only thing that stung her heart a little bit, was that Takuma was nowhere to be found. He was always there for her, yet the only time she needed him the most, he wasn't there. But her suspicions were that he wasn't allowed anywhere near her, after all; it wasn't Akane's job to be happy, right?

The girl sighed again and looked at her suitcases. "Kuran-sama is almost here, we'd better wait downstairs for him,"

"Kuran?"

...

"They still think she's her," Takuma said softly, an urgent tone under his breath. "We have to keep it this way... because if they find about about it... They'll kill her, Kaname,"

"I'm aware of this, Ichijou,"

"Until I keep her save-"

"Ichijou," Kaname interrupted Takuma with a stern voice. "I am aware of the plan,"

The expression on Kaname's face had Takuma say no more. He trusted Kaname a hundred procent, of course, but there was something in the back of his head, deep down in his gut... something that made him think the plan was going to backfire.

"I just have this feeling..."

"I will make sure everything is going to be fine. I have my own reasons why I need this to work, remember?" Kaname said at last, before departing the stopped car without waiting for another reply from Takuma.

Izanagi Souma, Akane's father, was already waiting in front of the house, smiling at the pureblooded vampire as Kaname walked up to him. He could see Izanagi's smile became more of a nervous frown since Kaname didn't smile back.

"Is she ready?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama,"

"If she is not it..."

"She is, Kaname-sama, she is!"

The desperation on Izanagi's face already betrayed that, even if he wasn't so sure anymore that Akane was her, he was set on making Kaname think that she was. Of course, trying to rip off a pureblood was never a good idea, especially when the debt he had already made with Kaname could cost him everything he ever earned.

But Kaname merely presented a cold smile on his face, before turning to the door and, without asking permission to enter, entered the door to see Akane standing in the hallway with her bags packed next to her. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that went to the floor, and her face was distorted into a rather fake smile.

"Kaname-san!" Akane was trying her hardest to sound happy and cheery, but she could already hear by the crack in her voice that it was neither convincing her father nor Kaname. But she didn't look at her father to check, not wanting his dissaproving face to be the last expression she saw on him. She wasn't even sure why she cared so much in the first place though.

A graceful smile played on Kaname's lips as he walked forward towards Akane. "Shall we leave then?" Akane nodded quickly.

"No, I'll carry this for you, I wouldn't want your beautiful dress to be ruined," She was surprised by the courteous gesture of Kaname actually offering to make his hands dirty, but she said nothing, since she could barely walk properly with that corset on in the first place. Wthout looking at her father, she walked through the doorway and towards the car.

As Kaname was putting her luggage into the car, she took a last glance at the house. Seeing the Soumas were rich, it was only fitting that they had an age old mansion. Akane wouldn't particularly miss the house, but something inside her, a feeling of melancholy filled her heart. She would never forget the good times she had with Takuma.

Takuma... Where was he?

"He's in the car," Kaname whispered closely, as if he was saying something sweet into her ear. Akane figured Kaname knew why she had such a sad expression, and she smiled a grateful smile at him, making her way over to get into the car.

"Takuma!" Akane smiled brightly upon seeing her favourite childhood friend already seated in the car and, with much difficulty and pain, took the empty seat next to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

Takuma rested his head on Akane's head and took a wif of her black hair. She always smelled so nice and comforting. He had to admit that, when he saw her get into that car, his heart had lept. He'd never seen Akane this beautiful before. Not to mention the great deal of cleavage the dress gave her was... Clearing his throat, Takuma looked the other way, his cheeks a faint pink.

Akane waited till Kaname got into the front seat, to give her and Takuma some privacy,and the car has started driving before lifting her head from Takuma's shoulder and finally speaking.

"Taku, why are you here... I thought-,"

"Yes, what you thought is right, they did wed you to Kaname. But what they don't know is that..." Takuma paused for a second, he looked a bit uncomfortable before deciding to speak again. "I... originally asked for your hand,"

"You?"

"Yes, yes, I know," He quickly answered, waving away Akane's weirded out and amused expression. "You know I said I would do anything to protect you, Akane, and I'm keeping this promise. I don't want you to be wed to some random guy, it's my job not to let this happen, but your parents wouldn't let me... they said they had someone else they wanted to wed you to. I knew this was bad news, so I talked to Kaname and he promised me to pretend to take you, so that I can take you somewhere else. Somewhere save,"

"Why would he do this for me?"

Takuma hesitated for a minute. He was sure he couldn't tell her... everything. Although, if she would have known about him hiding something, she would definitely be pissed at him for doing so. No, he had to keep her save.

"He has his reasons. The important thing is, Akane, you're save now," He smiled warmly and hugged her again in a warm embrace. He was so relieved with how smoothly it went, he finally saved her from those horrible people they called Akane's family. Finally he could protect Akane like he always swore he would, from when they were little kid.

"I'm just so relieved, I thought I wouldn't see you before leaving the house," Akane smiled brightly, her whole future suddenly seemed a lot more bright than it originally seemed. She never thought Takuma was planning to take her away from all of the chaos she grew up in. He really did mean all that he promised her, not that Takuma wasn't to be trusted.

Though just as Takuma opened his mouth to respond, the car came to an abrupt stop after they heard a loud bang. Takuma, still holding Akane tightly, looked around the car with a panic stricked expression.

"Hunters," He urgently spoke. "Come on we have to get out,"

Before she knew it, Akane was hoisted out of the car. It seemed that they were in the middle of nowhere, although to their advantage this middle of nowhere was in the middle of a very thick forest.

"Go on, run!" Takuma yelled whilst taking out his kanata. Despite her corset squeezing her stomach together, she needn't be told twice and ran as hard as she could, without looking back. She knew Takuma would eventually catch up to her.

Branches were cutting open her cheeks and her bare feet, but she ignored the pain, barely even feeling it. Once at a save distant, she came to a stop. She was afraid anyone could hear her harsh breathing, but the corset cutting of her air didn't make it possible for her to breath a little less loudly.

Akane looked around. The forest was dark and peaceful. The distant battle sounds she'd heard earlier completely vanished and she seemed to be alone. She wanted to yell out Takuma's name, but she wouldn't dare. What if the attackers were still there? What if they were lurking around the woods, just waiting for her to come out?

No, she had to keep moving. She had to get herself to safety, there was no time to be dependent on Takuma. Having made her decision, Akane ripped off some of the heavier fabrics of her dress and struggled to take off her corset. She was now only wearing a very thin, white underdress, so she took the skirt of her whole dress as a cape.

The corset and the other parts of the dress she didn't need, she hid in a hole in a tree and she started running again, now being able to run freely.

"AKANE!"

She came to an instant stop.

"AKANE!"

It sounded like Takuma's voice. Was it Takuma's voice?

"Takuma?" She asked in an uncertain voice.

"TAKUMA!"

The sweet voice of Akane echoed through the woods. "She's save," Takuma smiled relieved, putting his blood stained katana back into the holster. Bodies of hunters and ash of Level E were laying around the sight of the broken car. He couldn't help but wonder why in the world the Level E were working together with the hunters.

But it wasn't of importance now, Akane was the only thing on his mind.

"TAKUMA!"

Her voice echoed through the woods yet again and Takuma started running in the direction of her face.

"AKANE I'M HERE," he screamed as he slashed away branches and jumped up against the occasional tree trunk.

Akane, extatic about hearing the voice of her best friend, also made her move to run in the direction of Takuma's voice. But she was stopped.

"Why the hurry, little girl?"

A shiver went up her spine upon hearing the voice. It was a creepy... very cold kind of voice. Slowly, she turned around. The man in front of her looked very ragged, almost as if he could break any minute, but he didn't. His eyes had a creepy, strong glint in them. The weird thing was that they both has different colours. She remembered the last time she saw someone with these eyes but... no... it wasn't him. This was clearly someone else.

The man looked at her and his grin dropped, "You're not her,"

"What are you talking about?"

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" The man leaped forward, pinning Akane against the nearest tree. She let out a gasp.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She yelled back, trying to beat the man off her, but he was too strong.

"He deceived me, didn't he? HE DECEIVED ME!"

The man took out a shiny object and before Akane could make up whatever it was, an agonizing pain entered her stomach. He smiled with a sadistic glint in his eyes when Akane felt her own blood fill up her mouth.

She couldn't say a thing, she only stared in horror as the man held up the knife again to jam it right into her skull. So this was how it was supposed to end? She wasn't supposed to have a happy life with Takuma, she wasn't supposed to find true love and live happily ever after?

Almost as if she was accepting her fate, Akane closed her eyes, so she wouldn't have to witness the knife nearing her, but just when she was expecting a pain to hit her, a pang sounded through the woods and she heard something fall in front of her. The attacker was now on the floor.

"Ta...ku...ma...?" She whispered, looking up at the man standing in front of her. But she couldn't make up who it was; her vision had become more blurred. She figured she had lost a lot of blood. But before she lost consciousness, she heard a familliar voice.

"You really know how to get yourself into trouble, don't you?"

She knew this voice... it was warm and low.

...

"She's gone, Ichijou, it's useless,"

"No... No! She's here somewhere, she must be!"

Takuma's eyes filled with tears. He had arrived at Akane's destination too late. She was gone, nowhere to be found. He just found a pool of blood... Akane's blood, and parts of her dress tucked into the hole of a tree.

"Ichijou,"

But Takuma didn't listen. When he saw the sight of this, it was like a huge concrete block was hanging onto his heart, slowly tearing it apart inch by inch. His gut turned over and he couldn't help but play the worst scenarios over in his head.

"Akane... Akane... please be save." He begged to himself, although he could almost be certain... no he couldn't think like this. Not her. Not Akane. Not the only person who made him happy. It was impossible. It was unfair.

"ARGH!" Takuma screamed in agony, slashing the tree down with his katana, his eyes seething with rage.

Even Kaname was taken aback by this sudden show of emotion. Takuma was usually the fun, cheery person, but he honestly looked like a broken man right then. A broken man who had lost any reason to live.

"I will find her, Kaname, she can't be dead... She can't be," He whispered to himself, tears flowing down his cheeks while he spoke.

...

"Yagarii-kuuun, you're so cruel!"

"Get OUT old man!"

"But Yagari-kuuun~

"That's it, I've asked you nicely"

CRASH.

"That old geezer, always on my nerves,"

Akane slowly opened her eyes.A blinding light blinded her before she could look properly She couldn't remember ever being here before. The room was a traditional Japanese room, only the usual futon was now a bed she was lying on. Barely, she managed to turn her head. Why was it throbbing so badly?

Why was she here? Who was that voice?

The girl closed her eyes again, screwing up her face as she thought. She remembered being in a car with Takuma... and then a forest... a man... That man. What happened after that? Had he kidnapped her? A rush of panic made Akane's eyes shoot open, she sat up and managed to get on her feet before immediately falling to the ground next to her bed.

"Ouch..." She groaned, as the stinging pain where she was stabbed returned in her stomach. When her hand shot up to hold the expected open wound, though, she realized that someone had bandaged it quite nicely. Why would a kidnapper try to take care of her? She thought. And what happened to her clothes?

Again Akane started panicking. What did he do to her? Before she could try to drag herself to somewhere save, where no one would see her, though, the sliding door opened and she heard a man sigh.

"You're not strong enough to walk," She heard him say, before a pair of strong arms picked her up and laid her back on the soft bed. While the hunter put the covers back on Akane, she looked at him. It was the exact same hunter she had seen before. The same man with the black hair, bright blue eyes and eyepatch. Only he seemed more relaxed now... maybe a little bit handsome.

"I know you," She said. "You're that man in the garden,"

"And you're the stupid kid who wanted to die and nearly got herself killed,"

Akane ignored this comment, "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh you mean the blood stained, dirty rag you were wearing? I threw it out,"

"So you took off my clothes?"

The man looked at her shocked, almost disgusted expression and raised his eyebrows.

"Trust me, kid, I'm not that kind of man. And also; I didn't do it,"

"Then who did?"

"A nurse. Is that all you're worried about now?" He looked at her with an amused expression and Akane rolled her eyes at him. "What's your name?" The man asked her.

"What's yours?" An amused smile warmed up his face as she shot him an challenging look.

"Yagari Touga,"

"Akane,"

"Got a last name, Akane?"

"None of your business," She knew for certain that if he did know her last name, he could use her as ransom for anything. It was better if she protected the identity of her and her family. Her family... if they knew where she was now. Only they probably wouldn't care.

Again, Touga smiled a bit at the daring way she spoke back to him.

"Are you not scared of me, Akane?" He grinned at her, but her face didn't show any sign of fear.

"Brave girl," He nodded and walked out again, leaving Akane before she could ask anymore questions about him. What did he want from her? Why did her take her in?


End file.
